


Girl Meets Midnight

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Friendship, Humor, New Years', Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: The gang has a sleepover at Riley's house for New Years' and Riley has the brilliant idea for everyone to write out their New Years' resolution. Unfortunately, they're all kinda weird and... random.





	

The clique six sat in the Matthews' living area, all sprawled throughout the room. It was half an hour to midnight and Riley had suggested that they all write down a list of their New Years' resolution and read the first out loud when the clock struck twelve. So, that was what they were doing.

While they were doing this, Auggie sat with his sister and the blonde beauty, flipping through the random Netflix movies on his tablet. After a while, he sighed and took his headphones off.

"Is it midnight yet?" He asked, tiredly. Although he was incredibly tired, he was also incredibly determined to stay up till midnight. He never did before and this was gonna be his first time, which was why he was so excited.

"Not yet, buddy," Lucas chuckled from the kitchen table as he looked up from his paper. Beside him, Zay at the head of said table with his earbuds in, his arm taking over the view of his face.

"Why not?" Auggie complained, doing a dramatic flop of the comfy chair.

Riley laughed at the sight of her little brother. "Because it's not time yet," she answered playfully, "Why don't you go play with Doy or Ava? They're just next door, after all."

"They're sleeping," the seven year old deadpanned.

From the bay window, Smackle sighed and stood up from her spot. "I'll play with you, Auggie," she offered, feeling bad for the poor kid.

Auggie's eyes widened at this and shook his head. "No thanks," he replied quickly as he ran up the stairs. The last time Smackle offered to play with him, all they did was review flashcards. And he did _not_ wanna do that again.

As soon as the seven year old boy left, Farkle laughed, though he didn't seem to mean it in a rude way. "Don't worry, Isadora," he assured his girlfriend, "The last time I offered to play with him, he did that too."

"And you have two sisters, right?" Maya asked.

Farkle nodded. "Yep."

"Then what do you do when you play with them?" The blonde questioned.

"I don't know," Farkle shrugged, "For some reason they never want to play with me."

"I wonder why…" Zay mumbled to himself. After seeing the way Auggie ran out of the room, he wouldn't wanna play with Farkle either. Besides, who reviewed flashcards for fun?

The room had then quieted down and for a while the only noise was the sound of the clock ticking. Minutes after minutes passed until at last, the clock struck twelve.

"Aah!" Riley squealed happily as she tapped Maya rapidly on the shoulder, "It's 2017, it's 2017!"

"No, is it?" The blonde joked sarcastically as she playfully rolled her eyes, "I couldn't tell."

The brunette, in response, smiled and glanced around the room. Everybody was just about done their New Years resolution. "Okay!" The peppy brunette cheered, "Who wants to go first?!"

"I guess I will," Smackle announced. She had then adjusted her glasses before reading off her notebook. "For my New Years resolution, I am going to memorize all the planets of the solar system in correct order," she smiled proudly.

Once she was done, Farkle stood up and read his. "Alright, for my New Years resolution," he stated, "I'm gonna finally find out what happened to Belgium 1831."

Riley bit her lip. This was not turning out like she planned. "Okay," she nodded, "Maya?"

"Oh." The blonde looked down at her paper and held it up. On the thin white material was a picture of the night sky. "I didn't write one down."

"Why not?" Lucas questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Because I don't believe in these things," the rebel responded, "We make these stupid promises and then we never complete them. It's just a waste of time to me."

Riley looked at her best friend, a confused yet sad look on her face.

"Riley, I'm sorry," Maya apologized, "But this just isn't my thing. You read your resolution though and you read proud."

Riley nodded, a smile now on her face. "Okay," she whispered.

"Great, my turn!" Zay exclaimed, ruining the moment as he stood up. He snatched his paper from the table and as he did so, it almost ripped in half. "For my resolution, I am finally going to beat level eighty three on _Grand Theft Auto_. It's gonna help me practice for my drivers test."

"If you wanna practice for a drivers test, why don't you do just that? Practice driving?" Farkle inquired.

Zay rolled his eyes, annoyed that it wasn't obvious. "Because I can't do that yet!" he explained, "Duh!"

Farkle could only shake his head and sit back down.

"Anyway," Lucas interrupted, "For my New Years' resolution, I'm finally gonna try almond butter."

"That's it, Huckleberry?" Maya asked, confused.

Lucas smiled. "Well, I'm also gonna try and beat level eight five of _Grand Theft Auto_."

Zay looked at his friend, somewhat bewildered. "I hate you," he muttered, though his tone wasn't angry at all.

Lucas laughed and clamped his best friend's shoulder. "Hate you too, buddy," he laughed.

Everyone had then looked to Riley and in response, the brunette's eyes shone with happiness and delight. How Lucas couldn't choose between her and Maya, Farkle had no idea.

"Alright." She smiled. "For my New Years' resolution, I wanna keep believing in things," the girl confessed. She had then flipped her paper over, only to reveal a purple cat and smiled wider.

"And I wanna paint more purple cats." She finished.

" _No_!" They heard Cory yell from the other room, "No more purple cats!"


End file.
